The Quiet Wolf and the Falling Star
by wastedspacenerd
Summary: The Tourney at Harrenhal: The affair between the Starks and Ashara Dayne up to the end of Robert's Rebellion. *Not an AU* Everything is based off of theory and speculation.* (Authors Note: I really think the story of Eddard and Ashara to be a big puzzle piece, a lot of ASOIF gives some context so I am just shoving certain pieces to get a picture of what could have happened)
1. Chapter 1

_Day One_

 _Ashara Dayne_

 _The wild wolf…_

"Lady Ashara," Brandon had called to me. "Lord Stark" I replied curtly. "Are you here to ask for a dance as well? I'm afraid I am just tired out-"

"Oh you are mistaken, my lady." _Well, that's disappointing._ "But I am here to request you of something." He said with a grin, _mischievous fellow_. "Oh?" I replied. I was hoping that the Stark would, given his reputation. He was as tall as I imagined, maybe even taller and as handsome as the servants have gossiped about. A handsome man with a face filled with lust, perhaps I could stir the wildness in the wolf. Eyes locked into mine he dips his head down. _Bold._ Just barely passing my lips he whispers to me, "I would ask you, not a dance, but to ask you. to ask another for a dance."

Pulling back I give him a questioning look. "Well that is quite the request. May I ask who and why?" As much as I adored a good game, I was never fond of the one being played. If this was some sort of jest, I would make sure that the odds would be in my favor at the end of it. At the quirk of my eyebrow Brandon tilts his head to the corner of the hall. There a young man sat surveying the hall. His head was low and he rested his elbows onto his knees. Fingers intertwined, twiddling thumbs. _The quiet wolf…_ "Your brother?" I stated, incredulous.

"Aye, this whole time he has been a dog with his tail between his legs. I figured you could take him on a stroll" he chuckled lightly. Eddard Stark. A man of 18 with a solemn face and grey eyes. _Ice like... Stark eyes_. Compared to Brandon he looked to be the dullest of any Stark she had seen. _I sooner dance with the stable boys._ "Why do you jest with your little brother?" I inquired. Brandon quirked his head, "Why I simply wish for my brother to enjoy his time here in the tourney and not lurking amongst the shadows." Crossing my arms, I raise my brows to him. Taking in my demeanor he sighed, "Ned has always been the aloof one of the pack, I figured a charming woman…" his eyes lingered over my body to emphasize his point "could stir the wolf inside. Even for a moment." He said slyly.

"What makes you think that Eddard Stark would have any interest in sharing a dance or anything with me?"

"For starters, he has been glancing at you ever since the start of this tourney."

 _What?_ It was not that I was surprised at the attention, for many men have surveyed and raked their eyes among me, but for a man like Eddard Stark to have the same desires, put me in disbelief. With a scoff, I look over to the dark corner once more. This time... our eyes connected. I had seen Eddard many times during this tourney, saw how hard and cold they could be, the disinterest and many times the disdain, but this time it was not so. There in his eyes, was a softness, a light haze. Time had held its breath for this moment, and seizing it, I chanced a smile. There in the dim light of the hall, for the first time, I saw Eddard Stark blaze red.

The surprise was apparent in his eyes. They widened and shut as he spun his head to look down back at his ever twiddling thumbs. Brandon howled with laughter beside me. "You see? The poor boy has never been shaken so." Taking another step so that we were barely touching, "So, what say you? Will you grace my boorish brother with your presence?" he reiterated. He leaned in close again, lips brushing against my ear. "I promise I shall repay you for your kindness."

I giggled and pulled back to sweep my eyes over him. True, Brandon was tall, handsome and the future lord, but after seeing how interesting the quiet wolf could be... my interests along with my affections turned elsewhere. I will not let Brandon Stark use me for his own amusement, but rather it will be for my own. _Hmmm, this will be an interesting few days._ "Keep this in mind, Lord Stark," my voice a purr, and his ever lustful eyes ignited further, " I have never, ever, done anything out of pity or false kindness." With that I turned my eyes and glided to where the man with soft grey eyes, meant only for me, sat.

Slowly stopping in front of him, I noticed his eyes were fixated to the ground, or actually his thumbs, I was not too sure for his hair, had veiled his eyes. I found myself intrigued, I haven't met a man so shy. The whole situation started to become hilarious. House Stark has had the reputation of being a noble and proud family. From what I have heard of Brandon and Lyanna I would have suspected him to be less reserved and more abash like them. A shy Stark shaken by a smile, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. That finally got his attention, for he stilled his hands, and slowly lifted his head and there I met his eyes once again.

"Lord Eddard."

"Uh- L-la-Lady Ashara" He stumbled to stand, almost knocking over a goblet. He quickly grabbed it back and placed it further away, perhaps to avoid any future clumsiness our encounter will most likely bring. "Forgive me," I laughed , "it seems I've startled you."

He took a breath, "No my apologies, I didn't acknowledge you sooner" he managed to gain a bit of composure. Standing before me, he straightened his posture with head held high. _Ah, tall like his brother, not as handsome. Yet, there is potential._ "Your brother Brandon has told me otherwise." At the mention of Brandon's name he stilled for a half a moment and his eyes went from soft to hard. "I see he spoke to you."

Another reaction. _Perhaps… jealousy?_ I wanted to see more faces of the honorable Eddard. "That he did, does that trouble you?"

"No, my lady," he said dejectedly.

There was a silence then that could only be described as awkward. More uncomfortable on Eddards part. Being the younger sibling can be hard, _to try to bloom under the eldest shadow while craving the sunlight._ _I wonder how many times Brandon has bested Eddard and how he, more than likely, accepted defeat._ I turned my head taking him in from another angle. His eyes met mine again and a soft blush radiated from his cheeks. I smiled once again and the blush deepened.

"I can see why they call you the quiet wolf"

"My apologies, I am not exactly one for occasions such as these." His eyes then fixated to the rest of the hall. Many lords and ladies sang, laughed and danced. Men groped young servant girls and noble ladies sneered at one another. Being in court alongside Princess Elia, I was groomed and accustomed to such travesties. In that regard I recollected all I knew of house Stark, and northerners in their entirety. With the way of his home in mind I mustered up the best response I could.

"It can be overwhelming or overbearing to say the least."

Eddards face changed and asked dubious, "You are handmaiden to Elia" his eyes back to the hall, "I suspect that you are accustomed to and enjoy such gatherings"

"Of course, but it does not mean I do not crave mundane things either Lord Eddard. A laugh here, a dance there and a scandal all have their limits." the words left me before I could stop them.

The years spent in court began all in good fun, interesting things were always happening, new alliances made and dalliances had. _I do grow tired of such an atmosphere._ There were many nights that I craved to go home, _Starfall_. _The stars glistening amongst the vast ocean, the cooling breeze and salt among my tongue._ I had missed the little things that I had taken for granted. Reminiscing about home I could tell then that my face had warped into something pitiful and lonely. Something I did not like to show openly. Remembering this, I look to Eddard again to see if he noticed.

His eyes had softened once again, alerting me of a chance. "Aye, too much of something can make you tire of it" _Tired._ I had already danced with six men tonight and fended off other's advances. The night was growing old and eventually would give way to dawn. _But… For this one man I could do one last dance for the night_.

"Dance with me Lord Eddard"

"My lady?" He blurted out.

Instinctively I grabbed his hand. Being a northerner he must not be accustomed to being touched so familiarly, yet as a Dornish woman, touch and instinct come naturally.

"Dance with me," I leaned in close, "and let me not grow tired of dancing."

Before he could blurt out an excuse or protest, I used all of my might to bring him to the dance. The element of surprise assisted in me being able to drag this man, taller and heavier than I. _I will not leave this Stark crouching in the corner tonight._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any rights to the original characters. All of this was purely fanfiction and theorized based on the Song of Fire and Ice Series.

PS: If you read it this far and found it not boring thank you! If you want more let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Dance of Spring

"Lady Ashara… I-"

" _Eddard_ calm yourself, it is only a dance. If you are worried about the ideas that are going amongst the herd, worry not. At the end of the night they will think of you as one of the many men that have had the pleasure of dancing with me." _They_ will think that.

"And you, my lady?" He said hesitantly, almost afraid of my answer. _Such earnest eyes._

In reply, I grinned at the young lord and stepped in line with the dance. The bard began a low tempo song, _Ah "Dreams of Spring"_ perfect. All the ladies and men aligned side by side one another. The soft stringing of the harp began, slow and steady it played, and in time I raised my right arm above my head and lightly swept my body to my left. Laying the back of my hand on Eddard's cheek. Following, he tentatively laid his right hand along my waist.

 _Not close enough._ With my free hand I took his hand and guided it further to the small of my back to bring us all the more closer. I felt him stiffen. _**Relax**_ _,_ I mouthed to him. The quiet wolf closed his eyes then, steadied a breath. He loosened his shoulders and his hand settled better. The crease of his brows faded as his chest rose and fell, calmer than before. He gently opened his eyes and held steady to my gaze. _Now here's a Stark._ With my hand still on his, I glided it along his forearm, to his biceps and felt the muscles that hid under his sleeve. Finally resting it on his shoulder. The slight blush on his cheek remained, but not deepened as before.

At the queue of the flute, Eddard took my hand that had laid on his cheek, and felt the subtle brush of his thumb… A soft caress. In the time that I had rushed him along my side, I never took in Eddard in his entirety. I didn't take the time to notice how dark his short lashes were, the furriness of his brows, the soft flow of his hair and the slight stubble on his jaw. I looked at our joined hands, being a man his hands were large, slightly rough and callused. As my fingers felt the back of his hand, there was a smoothness there. _Soft and rough._ The song quieted for a moment and my eyes shot back to meet his.

The song began again, but this time in merriment. Eddard had led as we weaved in and out past other dancers and spun in circles. Dancers embodying the scattering and flow of flower petals. The strings resonated within the hall as if you could feel spring sweeping through the world and banishing winter. Happiness, light and love were alight and I basked in it with a Stark of all people.

I kept up with his lead and who could have known that he was a good dancer? _And here I thought of dancing with the stable boys_. Like any noble, born and raised, Eddard knew each and every step to the dance. Though he did not improvise on certain steps as Oberyn had, nor was he boastful like Jon, Eddard was gentle. Just as Barristan did, he took care in each step and even more so care to his partner, me. Unexpectedly, Eddard made a move to spin me _I didn't remember this step_ in an attempt to keep up with him, I turned too fast. I felt myself lose my footing, my body was about to spin itself to the floor. Before I collided with the ground, Eddard caught me and cradled me in his arms. I felt all the air leave my body for a moment. His face was close to mine, in the moment of the fall my arms instinctively wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders.

Eddard's breathing was uneven as he spoke to me, "My lady, are you alright?" He sounded slightly panicked. His hair veiled us as we faced one another. Eddard Stark in this moment was as handsome as any man and as honorable, yet here I was, Ashara Dayne, a noble woman who forgot the most basic of steps to the easiest dance in court. I left out a laugh then and grabbed my mouth to stifle it, but my laughter escaped through regardless. Eddard stilled and then slowly he himself began to laugh. I knew that it wasn't to spite me, but to join me because we both knew the look of this situation and the hilarity of it. His body and mine shook with our laughter which made us both grow all the more louder in our joy. He held me there for a few moments longer, trying to settle ourselves from our laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Mask

Our roaring laughter then began turning into soft chuckles. Eddard noticed then that we were in the middle of the dance floor, others eyes brewing in our direction. He coughed softly, breaking the moment, but still held a smile on his lips. He slowly rose up, bringing me as well, still nestled in the warmth of his arms. Once we were both standing, he gently let his arms fall away from me, and I was left surprisingly missing their safety. Studying my face for a moment, he laid his hand to the small of my back, pushing me softly back towards the tables. Though we had only just met, I could tell Eddard had a keen intuition, especially in the way he observed the hall before. Living as a handmaiden, and working through court it was easy to create an air of mystery. In this world, everyone wore a mask, and I knew I wore it well. I was always told by my family was that I was a master at hiding my feelings, or faking them. As a result I had been labeled mysterious. A memory pulled at me then, of a time on the beaches of Starfall...

" _If you were not a lord's daughter you could be one of the mummers!" little Allyria exclaimed. "Really? Would I play a lovely princess? Oh! Maybe a queen! Like Queen Nymeria!" I said cheerfully. "Yes, she would be fitting… as a tree, a weirwood tree that is. Her mouth is as big as one." Arthur had laughed. "Arthur, you fiend!" I yelled, chasing him with a wooden sword along the shore. I managed to tackle him on a sand dune. Only instead of making angry hateful sounds I could only laugh. All three of us giggling among the warm sand. "Do you even know what they look like?" Allyria asked._

" _Oh I heard they had big ugly mouths, just like Ashara here." I raised the wooden sword above his head. "Kidding! I'm just kidding," he chortled. "They were in one of the old books about the North. They showed all their mythical creatures and gods. But truth be told dear sister" Arthur looked to me then, making an exaggerated sad face to Allyria, "she looks more like an ice spider." he whispered loudly._

" _You are such a brute, Arthur!" I yelled, readying my fist._

" _Children!" a voice cut through the air. We all stilled in that moment, perfectly aware we were in trouble from wandering away to the beach. "Enough of that! It is time Arthur, Prince Oberyn and Princess Elia are back from Casterly Rock. Seems you may be in the running to be a suitor." Wylla said._

" _Really? Elia could still be my sister?" I said with delight. I was excited to hear of her trip, and of the handsome and beautiful Lannister twins. I was also excited to know if we would be family, and I be part of royalty._

" _They can finally confirm the demon that was born." Arthur said solemnly._

" _Arthur that's mean." Allyria pointed out._

" _Come now, we mustn't keep them waiting." Wylla said, hastening Arthur._

Back then and even now I never liked the idea of being made to marry someone I hardly knew, but Elia had always been my playmate. It would not have been so bad to have her as my sister, and rude Arthur would have had a beautiful bride. Still in those days I knew that peasants had more freedom in matters of the heart. " _We as nobles, let alone women, are rarely given choices",_ my mother told me one winter night. " _To marry for love… could never be for you dear ones,"_ my father said to Arthur and I when we both became of age. Somehow looking at Eddard triggered my father's damnation of a loveless union.

We were back to Eddard's little corner, finally, after combing through the crowd of servers and dancers. He turned to face me, "My lady." He nodded and gave me a slight smile. "My lord." I replied. "Thank you for helping me save face. I do not know what I would have done if I had taken that fall."

"I doubt that your reputation would be deterred so easily." He laughed. I was beginning to love this laugh like I loved the twinkling of stars. There was a sense of humor and life in this young man. I found myself basking in my new found discovery of this Eddard, one no one has ever mentioned or enjoyed the company of. _For now._ The dark part of my mind spoke. I was not sure if Eddard was promised to another. I have heard no whispers, but it was only the first night. It tugged on me, the small jealousy of whatever maiden would have him, but I needed to dismiss such thoughts. " _...choices."_ my mother's words echoed in my mind. I lightly shook my head from such sad thoughts, and instead turned my focus back to the present, to Eddard.

I took a step closer so that our voices could only be heard to one another, away from prying eyes and incidental ears. "Dear Eddard," I said soft, and sweet "tell me how I can repay your kindness." I leaned in close, our faces only mere inches away. Eddard's breath hitched, surprised by our sudden proximity to one another, he looked down. Afraid of him twiddling his thumbs yet again, I took his hands into mine, cusping them, and bringing them to my lips. I closed my eyes and placed a soft kiss. I heard him exhale slowly in that moment, with my lips still to his hands, I looked up to him.

His lips were slightly parted and his brows ever so slightly furrowed, confusion his face read, but his eyes showed he was enticed. I smiled and pulled back, "Well, Lord Eddard?" I teased. Eddard's eyes flitted for a moment, as if looking for the words to say.

"Lady Ashara," he began. "Would-"

A loud crash emanating from the main doors sounded throughout the hall in that moment, silencing all, signaling an arrival. Everyone's eyes were toward the great doors entrance. The sound of metal clinking, white and gold clothed knights fluttered, splitting the great hall in half to make an aisle. _It's the kingsguard. That means…_

"All hail his majesty, King Aerys II!" a voice boomed. All warmth left the room then, and filled the air with a bitter cold, as if spring never even came.


End file.
